


Of evil and the choices we make

by integral_love



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Canon Typical Violence, Choices, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Other, Sort of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integral_love/pseuds/integral_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena does not understand why Rebekah would not leave Klaus even after she found out about her mother. When she confronts the vampire she gets asked a very simple question that shakes up her whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of evil and the choices we make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forcynics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcynics/gifts).



Her eyes were set on Elena, sweet little Elena. Oh how blind she was. She was screaming at Niklaus to stop even though he had long since abandoned the slaughter. Dead bodies laid all around him and blood stuck to him as if he pulled it in. There was nothing the girl could do but still she screamed from the top of her lungs. Screamed about how Klaus was a cruel person, a monster. Screamed that she could not understand how I was still with him when I was such a good person, especially compared to him who had ripped open those foolish people’s throats. She screamed and screamed until her voice left her and her legs gave in.

Sobbing on the floor Elena truly was a sight to behold. She was just a girl trying to make things right, just a girl wanting none else to suffer. Just a girl. And what a foolish girl Elena was. Without hurry she walked towards Elena, careful as not to slip on the blood that covered most of the floor. She could feel Nik’s eyes on her as she kneeled in front of the brunette. Careful, detached, worried. She knew if she turned towards him she would see neither of those emotions but after a thousand years of experience she could tell just by the way he had not moved even an inch that he was insecure.

She grabbed Elena’s face with her right hand, tilting it upwards so the girl would look at her. Her voice was measured, maybe even soft when she spoke. “You called him a monster.”  
It was no accusation but Elena still flinched, aware of the power an original held. “He killed them Rebekah. They did nothing wrong and he killed them. He _is_ a monster.” Tears leaking from he broken girls eyes, the voice barely above a rasping whisper. It didn’t stop her from hearing the words and she knew Nik heard them just as well.  
“Ah but what do you think I am Elena?” The girl tried to pull back from her grasp to no avail, obviously freaked out by the whole situation. When she finally realised there was no way she could avoid the question she stilled. “You are not like him. You loved your mother. He killed her. You are a good person Rebekah.” So desperate, so scared but Rebekah didn’t care. This was something Elena had to get into that foolish little head of hers. “Nik loved out mother as well. He loves Elijah and all of our brothers. He loves me.” She pressed a delicate finger to the girl’s mouth that had opened in silent protest. “There are two kinds of evil people Elena, those that do evil and those that see evil being done and don’t stop it. I could have stopped him. I could have tried. I never did. And Elena I was never afraid of Nik, it was never that which stopped me.”

Elena’s eyes widened at that, her pupils dilated. Rebekah pulled Elena closer, her lips next to the now trembling girls’ ear. With a voice barely above a whisper she spoke those words designed to destroy the happy world of the brunette, “You think I should leave Nik because he lied to me, because he thought he should decide what to do next? You think I should leave him, should even hate him because he took a choice away from me? What do you think little Jeremy should do?”

Suddenly she let go of Elena and the girl fell back, lacking any will to even sit. Rebekah stood and walked towards Nik, painting herself red with small droplets of blood on her way to him. When she reached him she placed a gentle hand on his chin and brushed her lips over his in a fleeting kiss.

“You are not yet forgiven.”

Then as though she had not said anything she grabbed his hand and together they left the place.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously own nothing but that is okay.  
> Thanks for all those who read this, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
